My Very Own Destiny
by Sailor Violin
Summary: UsagiSeiya fic. AU. 30th century. What if Usagi did have the choice? Rated just in case of situations in further chapters. 3/28/08- New Chapter
1. Prologue

My Very Own Destiny

Sailor Violin

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Script from episode 194: got the inspiration from this story watching Sailor Stars episode 194 where the flashback takes place. This will be a Serena/ Seiya fic. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

Prologue:

It was the dawn of the 30th century. Usagi, Mamoru, and the sailor soldiers had recently been awakened from their long sleep. It was the eve before Usagi would be crowned Neo-Queen Serenity to rule over the new world of Crystal Tokyo. She stared long and hard into her crystal ball. She was looking for him again; He who was with her through the most difficult time of her life, he who never left her side.

Flashback  
Usagi and Seiya were in the rain on the roof of the school.  
Usagi: I've never been good at trying hard. I've tried to try hard studying, but I always end up eating and sleeping.  
Usagi started crying.   
Usagi: When I saw the rose, I remembered him. I thought that I can be all right by myself. But I can't. I can't stand it any more. I want to see Mamo-chan.  
Seiya: Am I not good enough? Am I not good enough?

Usagi and Seiya stared at each other closely in the rain...

End flashback

Oh Seiya, you were always good enough to me. Looking into the Crystal ball she could see him, laughing with his princess and his fellow star scouts. She sighed. It had been almost a century. She wondered if he ever found love after her. _Friends forever_, it was her promise right? What kind of friend has she really been?  
"You miss him don't you?" came a voice from behind Usagi's bedroom curtain. She was startled. Then she realized it was Sailor Pluto; the guardian of time. She nodded.

"I miss him so. I wonder at times what would've happened if life had been different..."

"Well if you weren't a sailor soldier then you never would have had that connection with Seiya." Pluto said making a strong point. Usagi nodded. "Do you mean different as in not being attached by destiny to Mamoru?" Usagi curled her lip.

"I love Mamoru..." Usagi trailed off. "But yes."

"I can give you a new life Usagi-chan." Usagi turned to face Sailor Pluto for the first time.

"I need to stay here and rule Crystal Tokyo; my destiny obliges me to become queen and give birth to Chibiusa. I can't ruin all of their shiny futures..."

"So you'd sacrifice your own happiness for your kingdom?" Sailor Pluto asked. Usagi nodded as she bit her lip with tears in her eyes. "I can't let you do that. I commend you go to Seiya and sort out what your feeling. If there is something there after all these years, then maybe it was truly meant to be."

"But...But...But... what about Crystal Tokyo and Mamoru and Chibiusa and the others?" Usagi asked.

"Simple, we just rearrange everyone's destinies. Galaxia will be the new queen of Crystal Tokyo with her King, Elision otherwise known as Mamoru. However there is one catch to this entire proposal. If you accept my offer, you must give up your post as Neo-Queen Serenity and no one from Earth shall remember you ever waking at the dawn of this new age." Usagi thought long and hard about what she was being offered: A life without fighting; a life with a man whom she loved and loved her; a normal life at last. She nodded, accepting Sailor Pluto's proposal. With a blink of an eye Usagi was encapsulated in a small bubble and floated to the planet Kinmoku. There she landed with a thud in the royal gardens.

She looked up at the tall dark haired man with his long ponytail. "Odango? Is it really you?"


	2. Chapter 1

I am glad to see everyone enjoyed the prologue of My Very Own Destiny. Thank you Chibi-Yaten, KibaInu, and lilfairygirl for reviewing! I hope you enjoy chapter one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

My Very Own Destiny

Chapter 1-Reunited

"Odango? Is it really you?"

"Seiya? Seiya!" Usagi smiled, lifting herself to her feet and running into his arms as he welcomed her tight embrace. "I hope I am not too late. I came here to be with you. I never stopped thinking about you Seiya, since the moment you left. I love you."

Seiya's eyes widened at the last statement as Usagi looked up at him. He gave an appreciative sigh. "Oh Odango. It's been nearly a century and you're still just like I remember. But why are you here? Is that boyfriend of yours giving you trouble?" Seiya asked sympathetically. Usagi shook her head.

"No Seiya. I told you. I came here to be with you. I've lived my entire life, well lives, bound by the strings of destiny and now I decided its time to choose my own."

"But what about Mamoru; your kingdom; your friends?" Seiya asked perplexed.

"They'll get along fine without me. Galaxia will rule as Crystal Tokyo's new queen. As for everyone else, their memories have been re-fabricated so according to them I just never woke up. They'll be fine. You're not angry with me are you Seiya?" Usagi asked looking into his cerulean orbs. Seiya looked down at her and smiled.

"Not at all Odango. I am just worried you'll regret your decision to give up everything for me."

"But Seiya," Usagi said tenderly. "You are good enough for me. I want to be with you."

"Oh Odango. I've been waiting over a century to hear you say that!" Seiya said triumphantly looking up into the sky. He picked her up and spun her around. "Lucky for you it's been quite peaceful here ever since we inhabited this new planet we named Kinmoku after our home."

"So everyone's here: Princess Kakyuu, Yaten, and Taiki?"

"Yep. Yaten and Taiki have returned to their original feminine forms whereas I retained this one." Seiya said looking down at himself.

"One boy surrounded by three girls? Then over a span of a century an entire civilization is created?" Usagi questioned suspiciously. Seiya knew what she was getting at.

"No, no, no. Not like that at all. People came from all over to inhabit this planet. You'll see. It's beautiful! Come on!" Seiya said enthusiastically dragging Usagi toward the great white castle at the edge of the vast garden they were currently occupying.

With that they ran toward the castle hand in hand.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know its short but I mean it to be that way. Please read and review!

Sailor Violin


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone for reviewing! I am glad everyone is enjoying this Usagi/ Seiya pairing.  Sailor Violin

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

My Very Own Destiny

Chapter Two Sleep tight

Usagi came to an abrupt stop outside the castle.

"What is it Odango?" Seiya asked with a worrisome expression on his face.

"Seiya, are you sure they are going to accept me? I mean I abandoned my entire destiny to be here with you. Will Kakyuu think I am disgraceful? Will she like me? And the others..."

"Odango, Usagi." Usagi shuddered at the musical sound he gave her true name on his lips as he grabbed her and looked into her eyes. "It's going to be fine. You are the sole reason why any of us are alive today and a blessing to give us a new start. They respect you." Usagi nodded in understanding. "Shall we then?" Seiya said opening the castle doors to this immaculate throne room where Kakyuu, a strange man whom Usagi assumed was Kakyuu's prince, Yaten, and Taiki were seated. Usagi and Seiya both bowed.

"You need not bow to us, Princess Serenity. Please stand." Kakyuu decreed as Usagi lifted her head. "It is nice to see you again Usagi." Kakyuu smiled. "This is my husband, Prince Aster." The prince resembled Kakyuu in that his hair color was identical to her own fiery red tails, except Aster sported his red mane at shoulders-length complimented it with a red beard.

"We are happy to welcome you to Kinmoku, Princess." Taiki stated nobly.

"Anything that you need we would be happy to assist you." Yaten added merrily.

"It is an honor that the Princess of the Moon has emigrated to our fine planet. Please make yourself at home." Astor said sincerely. Usagi thanked them and wondered how exactly their memories had been altered to elicit such a hospitable welcome. Seiya led her to a doorway to the right of the throne room. They exited the throne room to the adjoining hall hand in hand, stopping at a silver door halfway down the corridor.  
"I am sure you must be exhausted. It must have been a long day for you. Here is your quarters. Right across the hall from me," Seiya said pointing to an adjacent door. "Please make yourself comfortable." He said opening the door to a beautiful spacious room equipped with a fancy canopy bed, an elegant wardrobe, and a gorgeous vanity mirror. "Tomorrow I will show you some of the beauties of our planet." Seiya said smiling and left the room where Usagi stood speechless.

Usagi grabbed a sleek nightgown from her wardrobe and slipped it on. She went to her bed which was rather comfy. She thought she would just fall right to sleep; however, no matter how much she tried to get comfortable she just couldn't. So she slipped quietly out her door and traveled across the hall. Usagi was very surprised to see sparkling blue orbs staring back at her as she peeked into Seiya's room.

"So you can't sleep either?" Seiya sighed. Usagi shook her head.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" Usagi asked innocently not sure what she'd get in reply.

"Sure Odango." Seiya smiled lifting the covers and letting Usagi in. He wrapped his arms around her. Usagi suddenly felt very warm and peaceful. Seiya couldn't help but to smile as they both whisked off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello faithful readers! I am glad everyone loves my fluff involving Seiya and Usagi. Here's another mushy gushy scene to enjoy. Please read and review! I enjoy feedback and suggestions of future chapters. I know how it's going to end already and certain in-between chapters but feel free if you'd like to see Seiya and Usagi go on a picnic or some awkward movie date or something. Ha-ha. Thanks, Sailor Violin

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 3- Breathtaking Beauty

Seiya awoke the next morning as the Sun began to pour into his bedroom. He looked down at the snoring Usagi in his arms. So it wasn't a dream. She's really here, with me; I guess my love was requited after all. Seiya smiled. He could stay here forever, just like this with his Odango; _**His**_Odango. It really hadn't sunk in yet. She gave up her entire destiny with her true love to be with him. Everyone else seemed so welcoming of Usagi almost as if they hadn't realized the wrinkle in destinies. So many lives have been altered to let this be. Wait Seiya, stop thinking. Who cares? She's yours now; she's all you've ever wanted. Can't you enjoy it? Something in his inner conscious told him, and Seiya agreed. Taking one last look at the peacefully sleeping Usagi, Seiya carefully and quietly snuck out of the bedroom and into the private kitchen. He knew Usagi would want to be fed when she finally dragged herself out of bed. He was frying the eggs when he heard a small cry from the hall.

"Seiya? Seiya, where are you?"

"In here, Usako. Follow my voice." Seiya called back sweetly.

"You called me Usako." Usagi said taken aback, approaching his side.

"Isn't that your name?" Usagi nodded. "I am making us breakfast. I hope you like your eggs sunny-side up, just like your smile." Seiya said and automatically gave Usagi a quick peck before realizing what he was doing. "Sorry..." he said really fast.

"No it's okay Seiya." Usagi said wrapping her arms around his. "You should know better than anyone that if I don't want something to happen I won't let it happen." She smiled as her blue orbs bored into his for one sweet moment. They sat down to breakfast eating in peace and quiet. Well as much peace and quiet as one could get with Usagi chomping on her bacon. Yes, she was a princess but she never really was one for table manners. Seiya just laughed quietly watching his Odango enjoy her meal. "So where are you taking me today?" She asked curiously as she took her last bite of toast.

"I actually thought we'd take a hike up Mount Agni. The view at the top is breathtaking; even more so than the view of gardens if you can believe that. I used to go up there a lot to think and of course, enjoy the scenery." Seiya smiled then frowned at the sour look on Usagi's face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Hike...we're hiking?" Usagi said dumbfounded. "You know I am a klutz right? I am going to fall off of some high cliff and then bye-bye Usagi so much for living out your own destiny with the man you love."

"Oh you're being dramatic. Do you honestly think I'd ever let anything happen to you? Come on, all those times I protected you from Sailor Animates, Galaxia, you really think I would let you fall of some cliff? I've got all the proper safety equipment and I'll be right behind you."

"Right so you can look at my a..." Usagi started teasingly before Seiya put a finger to her lips.

"Oh hush you. I am a gentleman remember?" Seiya said coyly. They retreated back to their separate quarters as Usagi pulled out a nice long sleeve soft pink shirt and a pair of charcoal hiking shorts conveniently from her wardrobe and put them on. Seiya appeared out of his room in a red long sleeve and khaki hiking shorts with a heap of gear. "Are you ready to go?" He asked and Usagi nodded. The walk to the mountain in itself was quite a hike which Usagi should have expected seeing the mountain so far in the distance the night before. Usagi did fairly well climbing the enormous rock except for that one time she landed on Seiya's head practically giving him a concussion. Alas, finally the two reached the top of the peak. Usagi looked over the vast planet. She could see everything from here; the palace, the gardens, the little villages and the imperial city. The sight was breathtaking. Seiya came up from behind her, putting his arms around her waist. "This is nothing compared to your beauty, my Odango. I love you," He whispered into her ear sweetly.

"I love you too Seiya," Usagi said taking Seiya's hands in her own. "I love you too." She repeated the phrase. At that moment everything felt so right. The hike was an all day adventure. Luckily they had brought a picnic lunch and dinner. Together, the two watched the sunset below the gardens. Seiya kissed Usagi at that moment; the most passionate kiss they had had yet. The two arrived back at the castle in the early morning hours as Usagi retreated to her Seiya's bed yet another night.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. School started a while ago and now I am also working on my Sailor Eris sequel. Writing about love hasn't quite been my forte yet either. Alas ideas are spiraling now so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sailor Violin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 4: The Carnival

Usagi had now been to Kinmoku for two months. She and Seiya had been taking it steady. Usagi was happy with her new destiny, but sometimes she wondered what everyone else was up to in Crystal Tokyo. Tonight was one of those nights. She never really shared her concerns with Seiya. He was so happy she was there; how could she damper his spirits like that? Escaping the thoughts of her mind she realized Seiya was speaking to her.

"Usagi are you excited for the carnival tomorrow?!" Seiya beamed.

"There's a carnival tomorrow?" Usagi asked. Suddenly she forgot about her troubles and starting to get excited. She always loved carnivals as a civilian on Earth.

"You missed that entire conversation at dinner didn't you?" Seiya asked knowing Usagi was completely oblivious. "Oh Odango... yes; A carnival will be here tomorrow. Would you like it if I won you something?" Usagi squealed and embraced Seiya. "I take that as a yes?" He said laughing.

"I always loved carnivals!! Minus Dead Moon...but that was an extreme exception...anyways... All the rides and games and food!!!" Usagi exclaimed almost drooling. Seiya chuckled.

"I have no idea what just went on. But we need to sleep. Good night Odango." Seiya said giving Usagi a quick peck on the lips.

"Good night Seiya."

The next day Seiya and Usagi got ready together and embarked out onto the castle grounds. Together they wandered the various attractions; bumper car rides, hot dogs and cotton candy, and bottle toss.   
"Seiya, I want that bear." Usagi said pointing to a bear on the top shelf of the bottle toss prize shelf.

"_That_ bear?" Seiya asked sweat dropping. How was he ever going to handle this one? He'd need to land every shot to even think about winning that bear. He took a deep breath and concentrated really hard. Luck must have been on his side as the vender took the bear down from the top shelf a few tosses later.

"Oh Seiya, thank you!" Usagi squealed taking the bear and hugging it and Seiya tightly. They ended the night on the huge Ferris wheel.

"Its so beautiful up here!" Usagi swooned as they stopped at the top.

"Not as beautiful as you my Odango." Seiya said holding her face and kissing it. Usagi leaned up next to her Seiya. Everything was perfect. Suddenly the fireworks started going off and Usagi and Seiya had the perfect spot to watch and end another glorious day.

Please read and review!!

Sailor Violin


	6. Chapter 5

Hello Loyal Readers,

Another chapter commences. I am starting to add more plot to the story, some twists, etc. Hoping to still have some drabbles here and there. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review and let me know what you think! Sailor Violin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon.

My Very Own Destiny

Chapter 5

"Usagi, what flowers would you like for your ball?" Kakyuu asked one night while the royal court and Usagi were having dinner. Usagi nearly choked on her meatball as Seiya gently patted her back.

"My ball?" Usagi asked in confusion; gasping from her choking incident.

"I am sorry Odango; Kakyuu is referring to your induction ball." Seiya said to Usagi, and then turning to Kakyuu, "I haven't found the time to talk to her about that yet..."

"Why would there be a ball for me?" Usagi asked confused.

"It would be your formal induction in my royal court." Kakyuu stated proudly.

"That is quite the honor to bestow upon a commoner such as myself; Highness." Usagi said politely.

"Oh nonsense, you are Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium." Kakyuu announced formally.

"But that was the past..." Usagi started but Kakyuu cut her off.

"Usagi; you still have royal blood and it would be an honor to have you in my court. Someone will need to succeed my throne. Will you please bestow me this honor?" Kakyuu asked earnestly. Usagi sighed. This was a lot of pressure. She had originally been destined to be a queen of a new millennium on Earth and now she was to accept inheritance to the Kinmoku throne? Yet Kakyuu became so insistent. Maybe this was supposed to be her new destiny.

"Alright, what do I have to do?" Usagi asked quietly. Seiya perked up hopefully. Had he been waiting for her to say yes.

"Well first I need to give you a royal name. I like the name Aden. Do you like it? Or Aida how about that?" Kakyuu asked politely. Usagi was nervous. Changing her name was like changing her identity; becoming one of the Kimokuns; but that's what she wanted right; to be with Seiya; and she wanted Seiya to be happy.

"Aida is a pretty name." Usagi said quiet and skittishly.

"Aida it is. Now we must start the preparations. We need invitations, décor, food, and the works." Kakyuu exclaimed.

Invitations? Decorations? What was Usagi getting into?

Author's Note: Aida is kind of a significant name. In Arabic, it means visitor or returning; whereas in Swahili, it stands for advantage and reward. I think this fact will become important as the story progresses. Sailor Violin


	7. Chapter 6

Hello faithful readers, A little bit of drama for you this chapter. Not everything can be all roses-no pun intended. Hope you enjoy! I hope to be updating more often. Please leave ideas! Please review as well! Thank you for reading. Sailor Violin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.

Chapter 6

Usagi looked into her vanity mirror applying the last bit of her make-up. She could hear the guests in the ballroom eagerly awaiting the proclamation of the new princess; Princess Aida of the Kinmoku Empire. Her time as Princess Serenity had come to an end. Yet Usagi still held onto the silver imperial crystal. She wore it around her neck everyday; tucking the crystal itself inside her bodice. After all it was still her star seed, Moon Princess or not. Usagi sighed, shouldn't she be happier? Just then there came a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called. The door creaked open and in walked Seiya in a black tuxedo with a red vest and a red rose corsage. For a second it was like seeing her Mamo-chan again. Usagi shook her head. New life, she thought to herself.

"Usagi don't look so sad." Seiya said sweetly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just...this is a lot to take in...Giving up my title as Serenity, when Serenity's all I've ever been... I guess I am just afraid..." Usagi said standing up and turning away from Seiya.

Seiya came up from behind her and embraced her.

"Shh, shh... It's okay." He cooed. "Everything is going to be all right. You've got me Usagi. This is just another thing to bring us closer together. Kakyuu expects us to rule over her kingdom one day so that's why you need to be royal Kinmoku blood. You're not giving up Serenity, you'll always be Serenity; you're merely adding on another extension of yourself."

Usagi smiled. She realized Seiya was right. I mean even as Usagi Tsukino she still embodied Serenity. She turned around and kissed Seiya softly on the lips. "Thank you honey," she said leaning into his chest.

"Anything for you my Odango," Seiya replied. "Now are we ready to introduce Aida to the people?' Usagi nodded. Seiya took Usagi's arm in his and smiled. Together they walked to the ballroom entrance. The doors opened wide and the crowds grew silent.

"Introducing Princess Aida-Usagi and her escort, Prince Seiya," the royal announcer called out as the entire ballroom erupted in applause. Seiya bowed and Usagi curtsied at the top of the steps. They descended and Kakyuu performed the ceremony which was quick and painless. Seiya and Aida had their first dance for the rest of the company to watch the newly crowned princess then the couple separated as Seiya went to talk to Taiki and Yaten for a moment. Usagi was standing at the punch bowl when she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me Princess Aida. I was wondering if I may be graced with a dance." A deep voice said. Usagi turned around quick and froze.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you," the man said sincerely.

"It...It's okay..." Usagi muttered stumbling over her words. She was a deer-in-headlights; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "A dance...sure..." Usagi said to the raven haired man. He took her hand in his and they emerged on the dance floor.

"My name is King Endymion; I am king of the planet Earth. Perhaps you've heard of it?" Endymion smiled trying to make pleasant conversation. Usagi could feel the silver crystal warm on her chest.

"...Yes..." Usagi said quietly just barely enough for him to hear her.

"Is everything alright princess?" The king asked concerned.

"Yes...I am sorry King...Endymion. It's been a long night and I am growing weary is all. I have heard great things of the beautiful planet Earth. It must be lovely with all its seasons." Usagi smiled, trying to keep composure.

"Indeed, especially with the cherry blossoms in the springtime." Endymion smiled in nostalgia. "Aida, if I may not be too forward I feel a strong sense of déjà vu before. Have we ever met?"

"I am afraid not...I've lived in Kinmoku my entire life." Usagi spoke mournfully.

"Must be mistaking you with someone else..." The Earth King said shaking his head. "Well, Aida, it was lovely dancing with you. Congratulations. It is a great honor to be accepted into Princess Kakyuu's royal court. I hope we shall see each other again sometime." The young king smiled.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Usagi replied curtsying. She looked down at the silver crystal glowing within her bodice. She watched for a moment as her former love joined a dark haired lady wearing a silver dress at the punch table. _That isn't Galaxia..._ Usagi thought. She couldn't stand watching any longer and began to run toward the stairs. Halfway there she ran smack dab into Seiya who caught the young princess with his chest.

"Is everything alright my princess?" Seiya smiled gently. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's nothing...I am just very tired...may we retire for the night my dear prince?" Usagi asked clutching needingly on Seiya's arm.

"As you wish my Odango," Seiya replied as the left the ballroom. Most of the guests had already cleared out for the most part. The two changed into their night clothes and crawled into bed. Seiya fell asleep almost instantly while Usagi lay awake.

_I made the right choice, right silver crystal?_ She thought pulling the crystal from her bodice. Just then Seiya's sleeping arm reached over, sleep-hugging Usagi. _I had to have made the right choice. _Usagi thought as a single tear fell from her cheek. She stroked Seiya's sleeping hand. _Goodbye, Darien._

Please review! Sorry, I had to let Usagi face this doubt she's been having. She's been struggling to hold onto Serenity and Darien and everything and it's preventing her from a happy life with Seiya. So now that that's out of the way we can only hope for happiness for our two star-crossed lovers. Sailor Violin


	8. Chapter 7

Hello faithful readers! Thank you for all the reviews! This chapter is much happier drama I think. I hope you like it. I came up with the ideas for this chapter while sitting in my winter geology class. 0 :-) I hope you enjoy! Sailor Violin

My Very Own Destiny

Sailor Violin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 7

A few weeks had past since Aida's crowning, things didn't change too much for Usagi. She had become an apprentice to Kakyuu in many ways. She attended formal meetings with Kakyuu on an almost daily basis. She wasn't an active participant in any voting but she had an opinion.. Outside of the political realm, everyone still called her Usagi. She received a special royal dress similar to Kakyuu's yet much simpler. She had a white bodice with a navy blue neck line, aqua bells drifting into white hanging sleeves, accompanied with a matching navy blue skirt.

Usagi didn't mind the extra duties too much; though they were not all too appealing. She had more limited time with Seiya since the Starlights had begun training again. Kakyuu found it best to always be prepared in any case. Usagi and Kakyuu were enjoying a small lunch in the dining hall one day when Kakyuu proceeded to talk to Usagi about an important topic.

"Usagi, I would like you to consider training with the Starlights as well. You are an excellent senshi, one of the best. I believe your powers will greatly benefit our kingdom. Usagi what do you say?" Kakyuu inquired to the quizzical looking princess.

"I don't think I can anymore..." Usagi said somberly. "I can't become Sailor Moon...the legacy of legendary senshi pretty senshi soldier Sailor Moon is over." Usagi trailed off as she pulled the silver crystal out from within her bodice and started examining it somberly.

"Then start a new legacy." Kakyuu said placing a hand on Usagi's. Usagi looked up and glanced at a circular brooch with an empty space in the shape of a crystalline star. (A/N: it looks like a pure heart when extracted from a human.) "Become Sailor Cosmos, Usagi."

"Sailor...Cosmos...?" Usagi questioned taking the brooch in her hands. "You mean...I am...the Light of Hope?" Usagi asked stunned.

"Yes, that is your true destiny Usagi." Kakyuu affirmed. "If you choose to accept it..."

"So I can be a senshi again?" Usagi asked hopefully.

"Once a sailor senshi, always a sailor senshi; something's never really change." Kakyuu said reassuringly as the silver crystal metamorphosed into a pure heart crystal and cast itself within the brooch. Then a circle of silver light circled the brooch making it complete. "Now shout Cosmos Eternal Make up!" Usagi nodded in understanding as she raised the brooch in the air.

"COSMOS ETERNAL MAKE-UP!!" Usagi called out. The room filled with silver light as the princess transformed into the ultimate senshi. Usagi could feel the warmth and power surging through her as she opened her eyes, eyeing her new look complete with wings. "Sailor senshi once again!" Usagi hollered in excitement giving a senshi pose.

"Sailor Cosmos, Usagi; please take your staff and join the others in training." Princess Kakyuu kindly ordered as a large staff appeared in front of Sailor Cosmos. Usagi took it and bowed to her princess.

"Thank you for this honor, Princess Kakyuu. I promise to do my duty and protect our kingdom." Usagi said courteously and exited the castle running toward the training fields. She spotted three figures up ahead and decided it was time to test her new powers out.

And I left everyone on a small cliffy to see just how Cosmos plans to test these new powers of hers out. Just FYI, this fic is very AU. I base Sailor Cosmos in the way that she is the Sailor Moon of the future. I doubled checked with how Naoko Takeuchi perceived Sailor Cosmos and that was what I gathered and so that is Sailor Moon's ultimate form. Please review! I always appreciate feedback! Sailor Violin


	9. Chapter 8

Hello faithful readers,

Sorry the update took so long! I was busy with schoolwork and my other story! Plus my word processor is acting up. But an update has finally arrived! I hope you will enjoy reading and please review!! I love to hear feedback!!Sailor Violin

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

My Very Own Destiny

Chapter 8

Cosmos got a running start and spread her wings to fly, heading toward the fields where her friends were training.

_Won't they be in for quite a surprise! Sailor Moon has returned in her ultimate form! _Serena smiled as her head filled with happy thoughts. Finally she spotted the trio of warriors below her.

I've got to put these new powers to the test! She thought as she whispered, "Star Healing Rain."

A myriad of stars fell showering over the three warriors below. They suddenly stopped training.

"Did you feel that?" Sailor Star Maker asked.

"I feel a familiar yet strangely new presence among us." Sailor Star Healer replied.

"I feel...warm...and happy..." Sailor Star Fighter said sighing dreamily. The other two nodded in agreement.

"But what could it be?" Sailor Star Maker pondered.

"That would be me!" Sailor Cosmos called from behind the bushes.

"The Cosmos has shaped this universe

Since the beginning of the space-time continuum,

I, Sailor Cosmos, protector of all celestial creatures, both large and small,

Vow to protect this galaxy!"

The three seemed threatened as they stood tall resuming in a battle stance.

"Oh you silly three, have I really frightened you so?" This new sailor soldier asked gently. The beautiful figure stepped toward them.

"Don't you recognize me...Dear Seiya?" Cosmos asked gingerly, extending a hand toward Star Fighter. The three gazed at the being in front of them fighting to place her.

"Of course!" Sailor Star Maker exclaimed. "Is it possible?"

"What? Is what possible?" Sailor Star Healer asked both curious and confused as well as a bit frenzied.

"Of course, Sailor Moon in her ultimate form!" Star Maker exclaimed excitedly.

Sailor Star Healer stood dumbfounded as Sailor Cosmos stepped closer to Star Fighter and touched his shoulder.

"Now I really am one of you now." Sailor Cosmos said looking into Star Fighter's speechless eyes.

"W-w-well...Girls what are we waiting for? We have a new soldier to train!" Star Fighter said as her eyes never left Cosmos' gaze.

The four trained for countless hours until the mother sun began to sent in the sky. The last training blow was given by Sailor Star Fighter which sent Sailor Cosmos to the ground in a patch of Kinmoku blossoms.

"I'm so sorry!" Sailor Star Fighter said apologetically, extending a hand to help the fallen angel.

"It's alright," Sailor Cosmos said grabbing on as he lifted her to her feet. "As long as you make up for it tonight." She added ever so tactfully as the quartet de-transformed and headed back toward the castle, Seiya and Usagi walking hand in hand.


End file.
